


I Love It, And I Love You

by JohnIsGoneLaurens (ThatTreeBoy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im sleep deprived rn, pure fluff, this is really short you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTreeBoy/pseuds/JohnIsGoneLaurens
Summary: Just a (really) short fluffy Klance fanfic





	I Love It, And I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> It's, like, 3 in the morning. I'm sleep deprived, so this isn't gonna be super great or anything.

    Lance had never been happier. He was leading a blindfolded Keith to a special picnic spot that he had stumbled across when he got lost in the woods one day. Keith's nose was tinted red, along with his cheeks, his hair gently moving in the crisp autumn wind.

    "Are we almost there?" Keith's voice cut through the silence.

    "Almost." Lance answered, slowly coming to a stop. He turned around and tugged Keith close to his chest, planting a kiss on his lips. It was brief, but sweet, and Lance could tell that Keith appreciated it by the small smile that made its way onto his face. Lance began walking again, hand in hand with Keith.

    Lance grinned as the lunch he prepared came into view. He paused and moved to stand behind Keith, untying the knot keeping the blindfold up. Keith's eyes widened as he took in the view. They were standing in the middle of a clearing surrounded by tall trees on three sides. The other side had a beautiful stream flowing through it, the water looking crystal clear. The sun was high in the sky, making everything shine.

    "Do you like it?" Lance asked. Keith turned to him, the most beautiful smile Lance had ever seen on his face.

    "I love it." Keith said, pressing a kiss to Lance's lips. "And I love you."

    "I love you too, Keith."


End file.
